A typical search engine searches documents for specified keywords and returns a list of documents where the keywords were found. Thus, such search engines are essentially limited in functionality to helping users locate documents of interest.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.